It's a sin
by sofia313
Summary: "Forgive me, sheriff, I have failed you. She has fled." Everyone has their secrets, including Godric.


**This is my first True Blood story; I've wanted to write a story about Godric for a long time. It takes place during season 2. Let me know if I should continue :)**

**Prologue**

Isabel was known for her calm nature, but one thing she wasn't was a morning person. Everyone who lived in the same nest with her had certainly learned that. When she opened her coffin, they knew not to speak to her before she was properly awakened. This evening was no different; the sun had just set, making Isabel to open her eyes. Her coffin was in the custom-made basement next to the others, although she would have preferred sleeping in her own room. But this was safer, especially in this day and age. Of course they had human staff to guard them during days, but even they couldn't enter the basement.

Isabel gave herself a moment before opening her coffin. She had plenty of things to take care of that night, so she didn't have time to waste. Most of the others were already up and many of them wanted to talk to her. Being Godric's second-in-command wasn't an easy position, many vampires in their area came to her first if they needed to speak to Godric. There were always some visitors in the nest and tonight wasn't an exception. Isabel hoped to spent some alone time with Hugo tonight, she had been too busy for that during the last weeks.

She took care of her normal responsibilities and noticed that Godric was in his study with few young vampires, apparently they wanted his verdict about some sort of argument. Isabel looked at the stairs and decided to take care of one of her most important responsibilities. She headed to the kitchen in order to pick up the tray. It was ready, as every night. Isabel couldn't help but wince when she picked the tray up, the smell of human food never ceased to repulse her. For some reason her senses had seemed to heighten along the years, she hadn't really mind the smell so much before.

She carried the tray upstairs, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Two human guards were sitting in front of the door, as always. Isabel greeted them with a brief nod before finding the key from her pocket, while holding the tray effortlessly with a one hand. When she opened the door, she noticed that the room was dark. Was she sleeping? She switched the light on and looked around. Her room was hardly a prison cell, although there were bars in the windows. But the room itself would have fit for a princess; there was a king-size bed with bedside tables on both sides, a couch, a dresser, a bookshelf full of books, a huge TV and of course her own bathroom.

"Sweetheart?" Isabel said. "It's dinner time."

Where was she? It didn't take long for Isabel to realize that she wasn't there. How was that possible? She placed the tray quickly on the bed and scanned the room. The curtains were moving… She yanked them open and saw that two bars were out of place. How… She cursed in her native language and zoomed to the hallway.

"Idiots!" she snapped, making both guards to jump. "What are we paying you for?"

"Ma'am?" the other one asked, clearly confused.

Isabel cursed again before zooming downstairs. There was no time to waste. She knocked the door of Godric's study and opened it before she got any reply. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her when she stepped inside. Godric was sitting on an armchair and the three young vampires had gathered around him.

"Excuse me, sheriff," Isabel said tensely. "I need you talk to you immediately, this is urgent."

Godric looked at her as calmly as always and nodded.

"Excuse us," he said to the other vampires.

They bowed their head briefly before walking out. Isabel closed the door behind them and turned to Godric.

"What is it, Isabel?" he asked calmly.

She couldn't look at him, this failure was her fault.

"Forgive me, sheriff, I have failed you," she muttered. "She has fled."

A complete silence followed her words; she still couldn't bring herself to look at her sheriff.

"When was this?" his calm voice finally asked.

"I…I am not sure, sheriff."

"I see. She must be found, make sure that everyone will be looking for her."

"Yes, sheriff, right away."

"And make sure that everyone knows that she must not be harmed in any way," he added before Isabel reached the door.

"Yes, of course."

Isabel looked up before turning around and saw the distress on Godric's face. She needed to be found, no matter what.


End file.
